The present invention relates to a device for transmitting sound to a fishing lure and more particularly to a sound transmitting device for transmitting a sound signal from a source to a fishing lure through a fishing rod and fishing line supporting the lure.
When fishing it is known that fish are attracted to certain types of sound. Known devices for transmission of sound from a fishing lure however require a complex lure having sound producing components therein.
It is also desirable to provide some motion to the lure of a fishing line to attract fish. Examples of jigging devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,448 to Lindaberry, 4,700,501 to Bryan, 4,420,900 to Nestor and 3,789,534 to Yankaitis. These jigging devices typically provide a mechanical mechanism having an eccentrically rotating element to provide some limited motion to the lure. The motion produced however repeats at regular intervals and cannot be randomised as would be desired to simulate live bait. Furthermore, these devices are limited in that they are unable to transmit sound vibrations within an audible range of frequencies.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for transmitting a sound signal to a fishing lure on a fishing line of a fishing rod, the device comprising:
a vibrating element arranged to be supported on the fishing rod for movement relative to the fishing rod;
a coupling mechanism arranged to couple the vibrating element to the fishing rod to transmit vibrations of the vibrating element to the fishing rod; and
a pair of electrical leads coupled to the vibrating element arranged to receive a sound signal and to vibrate the vibrating element in response to receipt of the sound signal;
the vibrating element being arranged for movement relative to the fishing rod at a frequency dependent upon a frequency of the sound signal and at an amplitude dependent upon an amplitude of the sound signal.
The use of a vibrating element which is responsive to frequency and amplitude of a sound signal allows sound to be transmitted to a fishing lure without the need of a complex and specially adapted lure. The sound can be transmitted to a conventional fishing lure through the fishing line in the form of vibrations within a range of frequencies audible to the fish. Furthermore, the vibrations can be completely random so as to simulate live bait.
The vibrating element may be movable through a range of frequencies within the audible frequency range. This would typically include a frequency range of 20 hertz to 20 kilohertz, but the vibrating element may be arranged to vibrate at lower frequencies from 1 through 20 hertz or higher frequencies outside of the typical audible range as well. Low frequencies are particularly useful in attracting fish as fish include sensors along the sides of their bodies in the form of lateral lines which are capable of sensing lower frequencies.
The vibrating element may also be arranged to vibrate within the sonar range of 10 kilohertz to 50 kilohertz. This will also include some of the ultrasonic range which typically includes frequencies of over 20 kilohertz.
The vibrating element may be arranged to vibrate at a variable frequency dependent upon a frequency of the sound signal and at a variable amplitude dependent upon an amplitude of the sound signal.
There may he provided a weighted member selectively mounted on the vibrating element for movement with the vibrating element relative to the fishing rod. Varying the size of the weighted member mounted on the vibrating element affects the amplitude of vibrations transmitted to the fishing rod.
The vibrating element may be arranged to be coupled directly to the fishing line for transmitting vibrations directly to the fishing line.
When coupled to the fishing line, the vibrating element is preferably arranged to displace the fishing line in a longitudinal direction of the fishing rod at a frequency which corresponds to frequency of the sound signal.
There may also be provided a weighted member selectively mounted on the vibrating element for movement with the vibrating element relative to the housing when the vibrating element is coupled to the fishing line.
The vibrating element is preferably arranged to displace the fishing line in a radial direction of the fishing rod at a location spaced between a pair of adjacent line guides so as to displace the fishing line in a longitudinal direction of the fishing line adjacent a free end of the fishing rod.
The vibrating element may include a neutral position, a first deflected position and a second deflected position. In the first deflected position, the fishing line is deflected in a first direction corresponding to current being passed through the electrical leads in a first direction. In the second deflected position, the fishing line is preferably deflected in a second direction opposite the first direction corresponding to current being passed through the electrical leads in a second direction opposite the first direction.
The vibrating element may comprise an electromagnetic coil supported in proximity to a permanent magnet.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of transmitting a sound signal to a fishing lure supported on a fishing line of a fishing rod, the method comprising:
providing a vibrating element;
coupling the vibrating element to the fishing rod;
providing a source for generating a sound signal; and
coupling the source to the vibrating element and thereby displacing the vibrating element relative to the fishing rod at a frequency dependent upon a frequency of the sound signal and at an amplitude dependent upon an amplitude of the sound signal.
The method may include vibrating the vibrating element at a variable frequency dependent upon a frequency of the sound signal or at a variable amplitude dependent upon an amplitude of the sound signal.
Adjusting amplitude of the vibrating element may include adjusting weight of the vibrating element.
In a preferred arrangement, the fishing line may be directly vibrated by coupling the vibrating element to the fishing line.
The fishing line may be vibrated by displacing the fishing line in a longitudinal direction of the fishing rod at a frequency which corresponds to frequency of the sound signal.
Alternatively, the fishing line may be vibrated by displacing the fishing line in a radial direction of the fishing rod at a location spaced between a pair of adjacent line guides so as to displace the fishing line in a longitudinal direction of the fishing line adjacent a free end of the fishing rod.